


the car of many memories

by sammys_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backseat of the Impala, Multi, Oh My God, Smut, Threesome, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader gets into a threesome with dean and cas in the backseat of the Winchester's impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the car of many memories

you weren't exactly sure how you got into this situation, but you sure as hell didn't care. with dean kissing your lips, and Castiel kissing/biting your shoulder, you didn't think you cared about anything right then.

dean's tongue traced your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You parted your lips and the slick organ slid easily in, meeting yours sweetly, swirling and dancing. he rolled his hips softly, gently, not wanting to hurt you or push you too far.  
Castiel however, was roughly kissing the nape of your neck, squeezing your breasts, electing moans from you. when dean broke the kiss for air, Castiel placed a finger under your chin, turning your head to face him. "don't i get any, sugar?" he smirked, kissing you. You giggled, kissing him with just as much passion as you did dean, but his kiss to me was hungrier, rougher. 

meanwhile, dean was unhooking you bra, reliving some of the pressure on your breasts. his head ducked down and took one of the hardening buds in his mouth, sucking and using teeth. after  
Castiel allowed your mouth freedom, you moaned. "oh, dean." you felt his smile against your skin.

the boys were turning this into a competition, to see who would make you come first, whose name you would scream the loudest, who would gain entrance to your womanhood, etc.

Castiel left a trail of kisses down your back, and then came back up to purr in your ear; "I think the three of us have far too much clothing on, don't you think, my darling?" you nodded breathlessly, and he snapped his fingers, leaving the three of you naked. Castiel was half hard on your back, as well as dean in front of you.

dean took in the sight of you naked, as did the angel behind you, and then Castiel's hands moved to rest on your thighs. "may i...?" he asked, biting your earlobe. "y-yes." you nodded to dean, who was watching you too. Castiel pulled you backwards a bit and dean leaned down, hooking your legs over his shoulders. Castiel found the pulse point on your neck and sucked, and now you were a quivering mess.

"Castiel...oh, dean." you moaned as dean's tongue circled the small bundle of nerves, licking downwards until he reached your opening, and then slowly shoved his tongue inside, twisting and turning, and hitting spot that you never knew could feel so good. you were close to your climax, and you had tangled a hand in dean's hair, tugging a bit. this brought a moan from deep inside his chest, and the vibrations from his mouth plus his tongue working it's sinful magic, it brought you over the edge, and you bucked your hips, screaming dean's name. dean came back up when he felt your walls clench and smiled at you coyly. 

Castiel held your hips down and chuckled, biting your neck. "she's a squirter." dean gave you his half cocked eyebrows, like that turned him on even more. you felt Castiel chuckle again, and your blushed.

the two of them were completely hard now, and dean kissed you sweetly. dean flipped you over so you were right in front of Castiel's cock, and dean positioned himself at your entrance, ready to fuck you from behind. "ready, sweetie?" dean asked you, his member almost inside you. "oh, god, yes! please!" you mewled, electing chuckles from each of them. you took Castiel's long cock into your mouth, and he moaned, gripping a handful of your hair, and tugging a bit. you slid your lips up and down, taking as much of him in as you could, working what you couldn't get into your mouth with your hand, and cupping his balls with your other hand, balancing on your elbows.

Castiel was moaning your name over and over again like a prayer, and then dean entered you at an agonizingly slow pace, and then he pulled back out so that nothing but the tip remained, and then slammed back into you. you moaned around Castiel's cock, trying to match dean's pace. the moans vibrated his cock, and his fingers snaked their way to rub your clit, and that combined with dean's thrusts, was enough to make you come. dean came moments later as your walls clenched around him, practically pulling the cum from his body. your moans were too much for Castiel, and he came, shooting white ropes of his seed down your throat, which you swallowed greedily. you pulled your mouth off his cock with a wet pop, and kissed Castiel, then twisting to kiss dean. you laid with your legs on dean's lap, and leaned against Castiel's shoulder, kissing and sucking at his neck.

this is a night none of you are going to forget any time soon.


End file.
